Cuando la luna dejo de brillar
by yin17
Summary: ¡Definitivamente no era su día! Es el cumpleaños de Sheen, y el solo tiene un objetivo, ganar el concurso de fanfics del club de Ultralord, pero su cumpleaños y la visita de su "atarantada hermana" bloquean su inspiración, ¿Lo conseguirá? . One shoot


**Cuando la luna dejó de brillar**

Ding Dong- sonó el timbre de los Estévez.- ¡Jimmy, Carl! Que gusto verlos, mi hijo está en su habitación, pasen.- Indicó el Señor Estévez.

\- Veo que está haciendo una limpieza exhaustiva Señor Estévez.

\- Así es Jimmy, la hermana de Sheen viene de visita de la universidad este fin de semana, para los cumpleaños de Sheen, quiero que todo esté listo.

\- En todo este tiempo de conocer a Sheen nunca el nombre, bueno, estaremos arriba en la habitación de Sheen. -Dijo Jimmy antes de subir las escaleras.

Al entrar Jimmy y Carl pudieron ver que toda la habitación era un desorden, había miles de bolas de papel por todas las partes, y cientos de dvds de Ultralord.

\- ¡Por Heisenberg! ¿Por qué destruyes tu habitación?

\- ¿Oh no me digas que sigues frustrado por lo del concurso?

\- ¡Cállate Gordo! Ya ni me lo recuerdes Llevo horas intentando escribir una buena historia y no puedo. Entre todos los momentos importantes quehaceres no había tenido tiempo.

\- ¿Importantes Quehaceres? ¿Cómo ver tv y comer dulces?

¡Gordo!

¿De qué concurso hablan?

\- Me inscribí aun un concurso de fanhistorias de Ultralord, y ¡ya es este sábado! En conmemoración del episodio 2000, el club de fans de Ultralord se reunieron en las historias. Jimmy sobre que debo escribir

Hay Sheen las preguntas a la persona incorrecta.

\- Si Sheen recuerda su película horrible y los poemas de Cindy. -El pelirrojo carcajea un poco.

\- ¡Basta ya Carl !, ¿Este año tampoco harás fiesta de cumpleaños? Sheen, ¿Por qué es que nunca lo celebras?

\- Porque no es importante Jimmy, es un día como cualquiera. ¡Lo peor es que este año la odiosa de mi hermana viene de visita! Debe llegar en menos de ...

\- ¡Sheeny! ¡Aby está aquí! ¡Ven y dame un abrazo!

La chica noquea Sheen con la puerta, cuando este cae al suelo, ella lo levante y lo asfixia con un abrazo. Carl y Jimmy miran boquiabiertos a la chica de larga cabellera oscura y tez morena, tiene enormes ojos cafés y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Basta Aby! Ya no soy un niño pequeño

\- Lo sé, cumplirás catorce años y ...

Espera, espera, ¿Catorce años? Creo que eras de nuestra edad. - Dijo el genio sorprendido.

\- ¡Lo sabía Sheen, si repetiste el tercer año! Yo sabía que había visto en otro grupo.

\- ¡Ese era mi secreto! Y ¡ya basta gordo, ya todos los cállense! Iré a la dulce Libby al parque, ¡Donde no haya quien me moleste! - Dijo Sheen tras azotar la puerta.

\- Sheen no ha cambiado nada, solo mejor si lo dejamos solo.

Si creo que tienes razón Por cierto, yo soy Jimmy, Jimmy Neutrón, tu hermano debe hablarte a menudo de mí y mis grandiosos inventos.

\- Sí, me ha platicado de cómo casi hiciste que se devoraran un mi padre en el planeta de huevos un par de años atrás.

\- Jajaja, la dulce Abigail, te ha descubierto Jimmy. Ahhh es casi tan sexi como tu ma ... -Carl se detiene en seco al ver las expresiones confusas de los chicos. - Mi mamá me habla ... adiós.

Por su parte Se dirigen hacia su cita con su amada morenaza, el no deja de caminar de mala gana. La presencia de su hermana mayor siempre lo alteró, eso sumado a la impotencia sobre su concurso. Estaba tan distraído que no noto que paso de largo la banca en la que Libby le esperaba.

\- ¡Hey Sheen estoy por aquí!

\- Lo siento mi reina de chocolate no te vi.

\- Sheen, ¿Qué te dijo de esos apodos? Y por qué estás tan distraído No te tomaste tu medicina verdad?

Si, si, si me la tomo. Es que aún no sé qué escribir para mi historia de Ultralord y eso ¡Me frustra! Y para colmo llego mi atarantada hermana.

\- ¿Está aquí? Me hubieras dicho, Cindy y yo los esperamos para llevarla de compras, ayer lo acordamos por Messenger.

Si te emociona tanto con ella

\- Tranquilo Sheen, ¿Por qué esa actitud tan agresiva? Lo que es chateado con ella es genial, y habla maravillas de ti.

\- No ella solo trata de humillarme cada vez que puede, pero ahora ella no es mi problema.

\- Sheen los escritores dejan mucho de ellos mismos cuando escriben, cuando escribo una canción, como con la que gane el certamen de talentos el año pasado, solo yo siento y pienso en lo que hay dentro de mí, en elementos de la serie con los Que te hayas identificado o lo que más te atrapado. Piénsalo bien y sé que encontraras que contar sobre tu héroe.

Un rato después de la tarde, Sheen se encontraba frente a su escritorio con un lápiz en mano y una hoja vacía, meditando las palabras de su novia; Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escucho que Aby entraba a su habitación.

¿Aun sigues intentando escribir?

\- Sí, estoy ocupado.

\- Te entiendo, cuando en la universidad me piden escribir ensayos extensos, siempre los dejo hasta último momento porque no sé de qué hablar. Hace rato en la tarde hablaba con papá, no creo que haya crecido. Aún recuerdo cuando viste tu primer episodio de Ultralord- Aby ríe un poco. Tenías apenas cuatro años de edad, y el hiciste que mamá te comprara la figura de acción al día siguiente, ella amaba tanto verte sonreír ... recuerdo que te emocionaba ese episodio en el que se muestraba un Ultralord de niño, solo fue una escena, pero decías Que era como tu porque

Como estas ¡Eso es atarantada hermana y sé de qué escribir!

Sheen tomo muy animado su lápiz y comenzó una escribir:

Hace dos siglos, había un planeta llamado Minesia, que estaba junto al gran planeta de Eutasia. Una comparación de este, Minesia era un país pequeño y lleno de conflictos, pero en él vivió un niño, uno que lo otro también llamaron siempre, las cosas no siempre salieron como él deseaba, pero el siempre daba todo por cuidar de quien lo Necesitara Pero sobre todo a su madre Era una joven hermosa y muy amorosa, ella siempre cuidaba de su esposo y hijos. Desgraciadamente, cuando cumplió tres años, su madre cayó gravemente enferma. Sta, su padre, decidió que debían ir a Eutasia para encontrar la cura de su esposa. El camino no fue fácil, hace años Minesia logró librarse de su guerra con Eutasia, por lo tanto, los minas no eran bien recibidos. Sta tomó el riesgo y viajo con su familia, pasando de hambre y frio. Poco a poco, lograron llegar y cuando iban hacia el hospital, unos ladrones robaron todo. El niño corrió con todas las fuerzas y tras una batalla difícil, su primera batalla, logró recuperar el dinero. Aunque la madre lucho con todas las fuerzas su estaba cansada y tuvo que irse antes de que el pequeño pudiera volver. El niño se entristeció profundamente, pero ese dolor le hizo la cuenta cuál era su destino, proteger a los demás y hacer la galaxia un lugar mejor. Así fue como se convirtió en el gran héroe que es hoy en día, superando todo lo que se interponía en su vida. Aleta; Esa es mi visión de la infancia de Ultralord, gracias.

Todos los chicos vestidos de Ultralord y los amigos de Sheen le aplaudían, algunos incluso limpiaban algunas lágrimas, sobre todo Aby.

\- Nerdtron, ¿Me obliga a venir solo para ver cómo te las miradas mirando a la hermana de Sheen?

-No es lo que piensas. Mira estaba llorando celosa. Que dijiste

\- Sí, es sólo que ... Sheen no deja de sorprenderme. Esa historia que leyó ... esa es nuestra historia.

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos y algo melancólicos cuando vieron llegar a Sheen rebosante de alegría.

\- ¡Gané el concurso chicos! Gracias a tus consejos mi amor moreno- Sheen toma a Libby y le da un gran beso en la mejilla-

-Hay Sheen tú fuiste quien lo escribió, ¿No olvidas agradecer a alguien también?

\- No a nadie- Libby lo golpea en el brazo- Si a ti también Aby.

\- No es nada, ¡Felicidades!

\- Bien, vamos a casa, ¡Tengo la discoteca dorado de premio, con 280 minutos de escenas eliminadas y ...!

\- No hay bronceado pronto.

Dados Libby, quien oprime un botón y cae una manta que dice: "Feliz cumpleaños Sheen", otros fans traen un enorme pastel.

\- Increíble, eres increíble Ultra reina.

\- No hay de que Sheen, inspire el pastel en la batalla de Ultralord vs Robo enemigo del capítulo 340 ... -Libby nota que todos los miran extraño- Es que Sheen me ha mostrado algunos capítulos ... ¡déjenme es algo entretenido!

Todos ríen mientras toman un pedazo del pastel. Sheen ve a todos sus amigos reunidos y se da cuenta, que ese día hace años, una luna se apagó, pero otras, muchas otras se encendieron.

FIN

* * *

Siempre quise dar una explicación del paradero de la mamá de Sheen, y de su "atarantada hermana", ambas son mencionadas al azar por Sheen durante la primera temporada, y bueno, aquí está mi versión, aunque corta, espero que guste.


End file.
